His Fallen Brethren
by Stormstoker
Summary: Yoda rescues a fallen Jedi apprentice from the dark side, only to discover that the young boy holds dark secrets about Yoda's own past... I welcome reviews, constructive critisism or praise. Chapter 8 just in!
1. Chapter 1

The hum of the lightsaber is the only sound in the empty hall. It penetrates the dark, engulfing silence that holds everything in its grip. The figure in black robes strides down the middle of the room, illuminated by the red glow from its weapon. There is purpose and determination in its every step. As the figure walks, it holds its saber at right angles from its body, poised for attack, or defense.

"I know you are here, boy." The voice is harsh, cracked, like one who has seen too much, and lived too long. "You cannot hide forever. But please do so, by all means. It will make killing you far more enjoyable."

Silence…

Then, without warning, there is a hum, a flash of green, and a cry. Out of the shadows, another figure drops, garbed in brown robes, although the difference is hardly noticeable in the gloom. The red saber spins, twirls, and meets a green blade head on.

The green lightsaber's wielder is short. Very short. But it handles its weapon with such grace and poise, that it might as well be a giant. It stands, its blade locked with the black robed figure, with all the confidence in the world. With a controlled, imposing stance.

"Give up now, and I won't make your death too painful." Says the taller. It spins suddenly, and sweeps its lightsaber at the little figure. Who is suddenly simply not there. Gone, melted into the shadows.

"Coward!" shrieks the opponent. It throws back its hood, to reveal a man's face. But not a man's face that is recognizable. Although clearly male, the skin is pale as snow, the eyes blood red. He has no ears, only holes, red and crusted with dried blood. "Come out and face me, boy! Or are you just a pathetic, whimpering lowlife, like all your kind, who cowers before Darth Oino? Well? Answer me!"

The last sentence is screamed to the blackness, a challenge to the night. And out of the darkness, the all encompassing gloom comes a single word.

"Boy?"

And all of Oino's assumptions about the age of his opponent are stripped away, because the voice is layered with age, with weariness. And as the echoes die away, there shines suddenly in the darkness, a bright green lightsaber blade.

"So you have finally gained a backbone." Says the man, but the words are not so confident now, as he realizes that he is not facing a child, but a being far beyond his years.

With a hideous roar, Oino charges at the green light, bringing his lightsaber round in a sweeping, two-handed arc. But much to the his surprise, he is beaten back, the green saber humming and twirling in a series of complicated moves that nearly baffle the taller man. He parries, thrusts and lunges, but he cannot break through the unseen opponent's guard. Finally, in a complex rotating movement, the Darth finds his lightsaber flying out of his hand, and himself being hurled against a wall by an unknown force.

Pinned there by invisible restraints, he cries out in anger, holds out a hand, and summons his blade. But as the handle flies through the air, green light swishes, and the sophisticated weapon drops to the floor in pieces. Oino is released, and drops to the floor in a heap. The small figure, who so easily overpowered the black one, finally comes into the light, and removes its hood.

"Much to learn, you still have." Says Jedi Master, Yoda.

What do you think? Is Yoda's line too much of a cliché? Please review to let me know! If this is liked, then more should follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There is a tense difference in this chapter from the last chapter. Sorry, I just found it hard to write in the present tense for some reason.

I am calling Yoda's species the Yendell purely based on the fic by Lea-El. The species name belongs to her, unless I'm just an ignorant fool, and Yoda has always been a Yendell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With a _thwip_, the green-skinned, wrinkled Jedi master, deactivated his lightsaber and regarded the Sith lord thoughtfully. Oino raised his head, bleeding from a cut on his forehead where he had landed.

"Well? Kill me!" he spat at the Yendell.

Yoda shook his head gravely.

"Kill you, I will not. Save you, however, I just might." He continued to gaze at the disfigured man in silence.

"If you do not kill me, then you have condemned me!" hissed Darth Oino. "He knows I have failed, and he is coming!" Yoda blinked.

"Who is coming? Tell me, you will." He said, making a discreet hand gesture as he did so. Oino snorted.

"I have been poorly trained, I can see that now, but you would insult me so far as to assume I cannot resist Jedi mind tricks!" Yoda lowered his hand.

"See it, you must. Knew, your master did that not strong enough to defeat me, you were. Bored of you, he was."

Oino's eyes narrowed…

"No, that's not possible…I am totally devoted to my master. You lie. YOU LIE!"

With a high-pitched shriek, the Darth furiously brandished his hand, and blue lightning crackled from his fingertips, bathing the immediate area in a faint glow. Yoda didn't even move. The energy met an invisible barrier, and fizzled out. It was pitiful really, thought Yoda, just how shoddily this padawan had been trained. It was clear he had the potential to be a great force-sensitive, Sith or Jedi, but all that energy was being emanated freely from his body by the wild anger, and uncertainty, in his heart. The force-lightning was little more than a flashy light show.

"Lie, I do not. Sent to die, you were." Harsh, but true. "Help you, I can, if you let me."

Oino's façade of bravado wavered for a second.

"But my master, if he found me…NO! You're trying to warp and twist my mind, to turn it to the dark!"

This was new. Never before had Yoda seen a padawan deceived into thinking the dark side of The Force was the light.

Oino was trying hard not to seem bothered by his lightning's total failure to harm the small Jedi, but his face was starting to waver.

"Padawan," said Yoda kindly, "turn away from the dark. Come into the light." And with that, that single sentence of kindness, broke down the barriers that the padawan had built around his own mind. Yoda stood and felt the intense pain and misery wash over him, but he didn't flinch, for he had felt it many times before. From every Sith apprentice he'd ever faced. Granted, _they_ had slightly better defenses around their minds, but the pain was always there. Always strong.

Yoda hobbled up to the sobbing figure and gently pulled the horrific mask off the padawan's face, to reveal a boy of only about fourteen years. Extracting the small, metal voice scrambler from the child's throat, he patted the young teen on the back.

"Be spurned, you shall not. Not the first Jedi, are you, to fall to the dark side and be rescued."

The tearful boy looked up at the little Jedi. There was hope in his eyes, but also sorrow.

"What about the other masters? What'll they think of me?" Yoda looked at him for a second.

"Be a Jedi once more, you _will_ be."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter I am going to write now, until I get at least _one_ review. _Just ONE!_ PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE! Breaksdownandstartstosob.

A/N: _This_ is for force/mind speak.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jedi Knight Tel-Aura, the head of Meditation techniques at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, sat cross-legged in her quarters and travelled The Force. She sensed the padawans in the combat complex, clumsily manoeuvring their training lightsabers to intercept little laser bolts from remote druids.

She sensed the little toddlers in the knowledge complex, learning the ways of not only The Force, but the galaxy as well.

And she sensed the Council in session, pondering the higher affairs of the entire Jedi order. She could feel an unusual amount of relief, clouded by joy and uncertainty. The relief and joy was hardly surprising, however. The news was all over the temple. Master Yoda had returned with yet another rescued padawan!

Of course, Tel-Aura hadn't had any doubts whatsoever that Yoda would succeed. Even with the order swaying with the political aftershock of the sith raid, the short Jedi master had exceeded even the Republic's Supreme Chancellor's expectations by immediately departing on the trail of the sith, always returning with another padawan. This was his eighth so far, and the council believed that he was close to unmasking the Sith Master behind the attack on the temple.

_Tel._

The Twilek was so immersed in the Force that she didn't even notice the voice in her head.

_Tel!_

"Tel-Aura's eyes snapped open.

_Master!_ It was Master Windu, one of the Council members, second only to Master Yoda! He often contacted her through The Force, but she still felt that little thrill when he did. It had been almost three years since Tel had last been on a mission off Coruscant. How she longed to leave the Temple, if only for a few months.

_You are needed in the council chamber._

The young boy was gazing around the Council antechamber with an expression that could only be described as a cross between intense joy and gut wrenching fear. He was obviously incredibly happy to be home, but was also convinced that he would be banished from the Jedi order.

Yoda deactivated the chamber security hologram and stared at the rest of the Jedi High Council in silence. A number of mixed species stared back at him.

"If spurn this boy, _anyone _does, then answer to _me_, they will."

The Master Ki-Adi Mundi stood, and addressed the Yendell.

"Although I do not doubt your judgement, Master Yoda, we must face the fact that the boy fell to the dark side, if only for a short time. All the other padawans that were found to have fallen were expelled. Why not this boy?"

"In early adulthood, they were. Enough training to understand the danger of the dark, they had. Only _fourteen, _this boy is! If make allowances for the young, we do not, then as bad as the Sith, we are."

Master Mace Windu, second only to Yoda himself, raised his eyebrows.

"You seem to have adamant faith in this child. Are you sure that his age is the only reason you struggle to keep him in the order?"

"Believe that he may hold the key to the Sith Master, I do." Yoda sighed, his ears visibly drooping. "Find him, and rescue the remaining padawans, we _must_. Very powerful, this Sith must be, if able to storm the Jedi Temple, he was."

The two powerful Masters watched the rest of the Council debate the child's fate. They knew that the boy would be allowed to stay. They could sense the decisions flying through the air.

"Enough!" said Yoda firmly. "If so uncertain you are, then maybe the child, you need to meet." Before any member of the council could speak, the Master gestured towards the door, which sprang open. "In, you may come now!" he called.


	4. Chapter 4

I have received two reviews. YAY! Due to a smattering of constructive criticism, I have made the following change:

Yoda is no longer a Yendell. Stupid idea now that I think about it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A young boy of about fourteen years of age walked tentatively into the council audience room. He was dressed in a plain padawan's robe (the black robe of the sith had been burnt), and was obviously deliriously happy to back in it.

The entire council followed his progress to the middle of the room. The boy was of slight build, with piercing eyes and an imposing stance. He looked like the sort of person who could lead, and gain respect.

This effect was spoilt slightly by the fact that he had obviously been crying his eyes out only a few minutes before. But despite the red puffiness around his eyes, the child still remembered to bow respectfully to the council masters.

"You have been brought before this council, young padawan, to decide your fate relating to the incident of the sith raid, and your fall, however short, to the dark side of The Force." The boy shuddered as Master Windu spoke, and Yoda could sense most of the Council emitting the faint beginnings of pity.

"Your name, may I ask?" enquired Yoda.

"Jard Dooku, Master." Yoda noticed he had dropped the Darth Oino nonsense. Oino was a pathetic name anyway. Sounded too much like onion.

"Describe, can you Jard, the events of your life these past few months? Take your time."

Complete and utter panic crossed the young boy's features, but it was instantly brought under control.

"As you wish, Master." The boy began his tale, and the council listened carefully…

_**Jard was sitting in a meditation position in his quarters in the Jedi Temple, wandering the many pathways of the Force. This was his favourite pastime, apart from practising the fencing style of swordsmanship he had learnt in the Library. No one could touch him here, in his own head. **_

_**He was trying to uncover memories of his parents. The Jedi Order, officially, strictly forbade this, but every padawan tried it once in a while. No one ever got anywhere, of course. The masters made sure that, when a new force-sensitive arrived, it was made to all but forget its past life. It produced unnecessary attachments. **_

_**He scoured his memory, looking for the vaguest thought, the faintest hint…but there was nothing. He gave up and came out of his trance, only to find himself being shaken by a padawan of no more than seven years. It was Forset, a twilek boy.**_

"_**Jar! Wake UP! Something bad's happening! We've lost communication with the lower levels and there's just something WRONG! Can't you feel it?" **_

_**Jar concentrated. He immediately felt it, a ripple in the very fabric of the Force, as if it was being stretched, even torn.**_

_**He was on his feet in an instant, nearly knocking Forset over. **_

"_**Stay here." The Twilek started to protest, "I MEAN it!"**_

"_**Yes Jard." Said the boy sullenly. But Jard was already gone, sprinting through the corridors of the Academy, towards the lift. He met other padawans on the way, some confused, some angry, some terrified. He ignored them, and kept going. He skidded to a halt at the lift, just as Aiden, another Human padawan, slightly older, did the same. **_

"_**Jard! What's going on? Last I heard, we lost contact with the lower levels about ten minutes ago, then I felt the disturbance in the Force!" Aiden was panting, and had his saber at his belt. Jard automatically reached for his lightsaber, just to make sure it was still there. It was, of course. He had only just arrived back from the Dantooine crystal caves, and he wasn't about to misplace his brand new laser sword.**_

"_**Something's happening. Something bad. We need to get to the lower levels and find out what's happening!" Jard hit the panel for the lift. All he got was an error message. But the communications panel for the entrance hall flickered into life for a second.**_

"_**:under attack:help:too many:need masters:" Phut. The panel gave out completely. Jard felt his stomach turn over. The Temple, under attack? Who could be powerful enough (or stupid enough) to storm the Jedi Temple? **_

_**His thoughts were interrupted by Aiden's shout. **_

"_**The lift's operational again! Come on!" Aiden jumped into the lift, and waited for Jard to join him. **_

"_**Calm down Aiden! We have to be careful. We haven't the faintest idea what's waiting down there. Just slow down, alright?" Aiden was bouncing on the balls of his feet. **_

"_**Fine, fine, fine, but can we GO now?" **_

"_**Sure." Jard reached for the lift controls, and then stopped. He blinked, and then doubled over as pain, of which he had never felt before, battered at his skull. He groaned and clutched his head, willing the agony to stop, trying to banish it through the Force. Next to him, Aiden was writhing on the floor, not being as adept as Jard at using the Force. **_

_**Jard was just about to scream for help when, suddenly, the pain vanished, as rapidly as it had arrived. At the same time, he felt it. Rushing like a tidal wave through the Force, a spasm that, although not hurting him, caused him to sway slightly. There was only one thing that could have been. A death. A death of a Jedi. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. We're on to Chapter 5 already… Cool! I have nothing to put, except…enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Jard reeled, almost falling. Aiden gasped._**

"**_That was Jor-El! I felt it! He'd only been knighted last week! We've got to get down there!"_**

"**_Right." Jard started the lift. _**

**_As they dropped towards the ground floor, Jard frantically went over the possibilities of the attackers identities. They were obviously Force-users, by the ripple in the Force, but who? They could some sort of cult, or extremists. It could be a band of exiled Jedi…no, too farfetched, and they didn't feel like Jedi anyway. So what?_**

**_The lift ground to a halt, jerking Jard out of his thoughts. Aiden drew himself up to his full height and breathed deeply. _**

"**_Ready?"_**

"**_Yeah."_**

**_Jard drew his saber, and ignited it. The blade glowed blue, just as Aiden's face was lit up in a purple glow. Jard swung his blade into the offensive position. _**

"**_Let's go." Jard opened the door, and gasped._**

**_A scene of devastation lay before him. Smoke billowed from every conceivable cranny in the Entrance Hall. Blaster bolts filled the room, and the stench of death was everywhere. The whine of lightsabers could be heard distinctly above the din._**

**_Jard reacted to a laser bolt that came his way, batting it aside, and then rolled to the left. Aiden leapt high, deflecting shots in midair, and cut down an attacker as he landed. Jard quickly took stock of the situation._**

**_The Temple seemed to be under attack by a mixture of mercenaries, who were wielding blasters, and robed figures, obviously force adepts, sporting red lightsabers. As Jard took a closer look, one of the strangers engaged Aiden fiercely in combat, driving him backwards. Aiden fought well, parrying and thrusting, his sword a blur of purple. Jard charged to Aiden's aid, but was forced to retreat as the mercenaries unleashed another hail of blaster bolts. Twirling his weapon, Jard noticed other Jedi scattered around the Hall, locked in combat with deadly foes. _**

**_One of the blaster-wielders charged him, firing wildly as he came. Jard tensed, and sprang. He somersaulted over his opponent's head, landed, spun, and cut him down in an instant._**

**_As he whirled to face the enemy, he was knocked to the ground by the same awesome pain he had felt in the lift. He screamed in agony, unable to stop himself. The other Jedi continued to fight, they being better trained to shut out aspects of the Force if needs be._**

**_As Jard thrashed, he finally caught sight of the source of the flex in the Force. Across the pockmarked floor, Aiden was lifted into the air and hurled backwards by what appeared to be blue lightening, flashing from a black garbed hand. Before he even landed, Jard knew that Aiden was dead even before he hit the ground, and not just from the smoke that was rising from him. He felt the ripple in the Force as Aiden's soul became one with the void._**

**_Jard blinked, and a single tear slid from his eye._**

"**_There is no emotion, there is peace." He muttered furiously to himself, as he felt the anger well up inside of him. He called upon the Force and the anger was quenched. _**

**_Jard knew only too well what the lightening signified. He had read about them in the great archives of the Jedi Order. It was a weapon used by only one adversary. The sworn enemy of the Jedi. They who had not surfaced for a millennia._**

"**_Sith." _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…wow

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Jard charged across the Entrance Hall, cutting down assailants and deflecting laser bolts as he went. He forced himself to remain calm. _**

"**_There is no emotion…no emotion." He frantically recited the line of the code to himself. He dodged a fellow Jedi, locked in combat, leapt, and landed in front of Aiden's killer._**

"**_And who might this be?" the stranger hissed, almost mockingly. "A triumphant avenger, perhaps? Or simply a foolhardy boy who fancies himself as a hero?"_**

"**_I am Jard Dooku, Jedi apprentice, and I do not avenge, I defend this temple." Jard brandished his lightsaber in the formal salute of the old fencing style. "En garde!" _**

**_The Sith, for Jard was sure that was what it was, giggled almost manically._**

"**_How quaint. The old style. So old-fashioned. Try THIS for size!" _**

**_He raised a hand, and Jard felt his head burst with pain once more as the assailant sent forth the same lightening that had destroyed Aiden! _**

**_In that instant, time seemed to slow. Jard could see the dark energy crackling towards him, charged with the sith's malice and hate. He could feel the blinding pain that gripped his head like a vice, but at the same time, he was watching himself feel it. He felt out of his body, a spirit, watching his death rushing to meet him._**

**_Suddenly, there was a crash that echoed throughout the hall, dispelling spirits and demons. The force lightening wavered, and then vanished as it's generator spun and stared the length of the battlefield. He gave a shriek of terror as he beheld the other end of the room._**

**_The doors to the lifts had been blasted out of their frames, and were lying a few feet away, bent and twisted. Out of the lifts swarmed Jedi knights and masters alike, led by Masters Yoda and Windu. Jard started at the look on Yoda's face, not angry exactly, more cold directness, as if he knew he would triumph._**

**_The Jedi fell upon the sith like water upon sand, Yoda hurled a mercenary aside with the Force, and then engaged in fierce combat with a sith, momentarily parrying and thrusting, then cutting him down and moving on to the next one. Mace Windu spun straight into the heart of the fray, slicing several attackers in half, sith and mercenary. He deflected laser bolts, dodged and weaved, almost as if he was dancing. _**

**_Aiden's killer whirled, his lightsaber suddenly on in his hand, but Jard was ready for him. Summoning the Force, he directed it at the sith, causing him to fly backwards, spinning through the air, yelling with fury. Unfortunately for him, Jard had pushed him right into the path of Yoda's lightsaber._**

**_Jard saw Yoda behead Aiden's killer, but felt no satisfaction. This was good, he knew, if he was to be a Jedi. But he hadn't known Aiden all that well, so he wasn't really surprised at being emotionless about him._**

**_He saw Yoda glance towards him, and nod approvingly. But then Yoda shouted, words that were incomprehensible to him, as he was lifted into the air by the Force, and then slammed into the ground. As he raised his head, Yoda came bounding across the hall, deflecting bolts as he came. But suddenly, from somewhere behind him, force lightening sprang across towards the green skinned master, forcing him to halt and deflect it. At the same time, something was injected into his neck, and he knew no more…_**


	7. Chapter 7

So what do you think? That was my first ever flashback scene. It went on slightly longer than I'd anticipated, but it still worked!

A question. How do I mark changes of time/place etc…? I put in some stars but they didn't show up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sure, you are?" said Yoda, leaning forward to scan Jard's face for signs of deceit.

"Positive Master." Jard replied, "Not a thing." Yoda leaned back into his chair with a sigh.

"How is that possible?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, "For him to have no recollection of anything beyond that point in time?" Jard bristled.

"I remember Master Yoda pulling my mask off!" Ki looked at him. "Master." Jard hurriedly added, remembering his place. "But before that, nothing."

"Hmm, many things, can the Force do to a mind. Impossible, nothing is." said Yoda.

"I agree," said Master Windu. "It isn't so strange that he doesn't remember anything."

Yoda looked at his old friend gratefully. Mace respected him, and he respected Mace. They had been through a lot together. Yoda had trained him from when he was just a youngling, and now he was a senior member of the Jedi Council! No one except Master Yoda rivalled the dark skinned Master in the style of the lightsaber. How fast the years passed.

He was jolted out of his reverie by Master Adi-Gallia.

"Well if he can't remember, then what is the point of even seeing him? Expel him and be done!"

Jard blanched visibly. He stood, trembling, in the middle of the hall, as the council around him burst into uproar. Yoda banged on the ground with his staff, but to no effect. He sat down heavily in his chair, and stared at the boy, shutting out the entire world but Jard Dooku…

"ENOUGH!" The word echoed around the chamber. Master Windu was on his feet, his face terrible to behold in his anger. "Is this what the great Jedi council has come to? A squabbling band of layabouts who would expel a defenceless young boy from the order? Fie on you all! Bring your emotions under control, you ignorant savages!"

"Windu!" Yoda snapped sharply, "Control yourself, you must! Anger is the path to the Dark side!"

Mace Windu took a deep breath and sat down again.

"My apologies, Master Yoda, and to you, my friends. This is a dangerous time for the Jedi Order. Still do there remain some padawans in the clutches of the Sith."

"Very serious, your accusations are. To accuse a fellow Jedi of ignorance, very grave, this is. For remember," and at this he addressed the entire council, "_There is no ignorance-"_

"_There is knowledge._"

Yoda started. He glanced round sharply. Jard was sitting in the middle of the council area, cross-legged in the meditative position. He was floating about an inch off the floor, and Yoda could feel the Force flowing through the boy like an electric current. He was in such a deep trance that Yoda doubted Jard had heard the words he had just spoken.

Yoda suddenly felt a tremendous amount of shame course through the council. He could understand their feelings. Early padawans always retreated into the Force when they felt threatened. It was a habit that stemmed from learning the basics of the Force. It was hammered out of them later in life, when they were apprenticed to a Master. If a padawan felt the need to go into a trance _in the council chamber_ then there were some serious problems that needed fixing.

Yoda turned back to the council.

"See do you?" he said softly, "the pain caused by others disputing over you? Frightened, this boy has been. Terribly. Captured, he was, by a Sith lord of such power, able to storm this temple, he was. And then, to the dark side turned, and back again. Then, when return he does, spurned he is, by other members of the council he swore allegiance to!" At this, he threw a cold look at Adi Gallia, who looked down at her feet.

Yoda turned back to Jard.

"Jard," he said gently, reaching out with the Force. "Come back, will you?"

The boy frowned slightly, then his eyes shot open. He dropped to the floor with a crash, and then scrambled to his feet, like a panicked Bantha.

"Masters!" he exclaimed, "I beg forgiveness! It was unforgivable to enter the Force in the presence of the council! I-"

"Jard, it's all right." Windu patted the padawan on the shoulder. "It was unforgivable of us to treat you like we did. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

"Agreed." Confirmed Master Yoda. "And now, turn we must, to the matter of your membership to the Jedi Order."

Every council member sat visibly straighter, all wanting to know Yoda's verdict. Yoda smiled to himself, it was touching how much this council valued his opinions. He had been in the order for 700 years, and only recently (200 years ago) had he become a senior member of the Jedi Council. In that time, he had seen stronger masters than himself live and die, all of them having a shorter lifespan than him. The longest friend he had had lasted for 200 years, before he too had died.

"What about the trials?"

Yoda looked across at the only other member of the Jedi council that even remotely came close to his age. Mistress Yaddle gazed back at him unblinkingly. She was the only Jedi, apart from Mace Windu, who could meet his stare without looking away after twenty seconds.

"The trials, you suggest?"

"Yes, the trials." Yaddle replied. "Vastly minimised, they must of course be, but prove if he is still a Jedi padawan, it would."

Yoda shared a sideways glance with Mace.

"What is your opinion, my friend? The trials, should he take?"

Windu closed his eyes for a moment, gathering the Force around him to make the decision. Then he opened them, and addressed the assembled Jedi.

"What is the council's opinion?" There were nods of agreement. "Then it is settled."

Mace Windu stood, and proclaimed the council's decision.

"The boy, Jard Dooku, will face the Jedi Trials!"

And in the antechamber, listening hard, Tel-Aura gave a gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry that I've been so long updating, but I've been so busy of late... no matter. Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tel sat and watched as members of the council strode past her, out of the main chamber, and towards the elevators. Some, such as Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yaddle, nodded to her as they passed, some, such as Adi-Gallia, were too busy engrossed in animated conversation. Tel could sense great excitement radiating from them all. Masters Yoda and Windu were the last two to leave, with Jard in tow.

"Knight Tel-Aura! Good to see you again, it is." Tel bowed to the two Jedi Masters.

"Greetings Master Yoda, Master Windu. Master Yoda, how was your trip?" Yoda's brow furrowed.

"Full of danger, it was, and pain." At this, Yoda's brow furrowed, and he sighed. "But no closer, am I, to finding this powerful, evasive Sith lord.

"Masters, I couldn't help overhearing…the trials…" Tel stopped, her face turning red. Windu laughed.

"Curiosity is not a path to the Dark side, Tel, but we must practise it with caution. Yes, the boy is to face a scaled-down version of the Jedi trials, to determine whether or not he is eligible to remain a padawan." The boy beside him gulped. "Don't worry." Said Windu kindly. "I'm certain you'll pass. Remember, these aren't to be the full trials."

"I'm not afraid!" said Jard, who had straightened himself to his full height. He only came up to Windu's shoulder, but that didn't seem to perturb him. "I shall face the trials without fear."

"Good, good, this is." Said Yoda patiently, "however," here, he addressed Tel. "first, ask you a favour, I must. This boy, (he gestured to Jard), no recollection of his ordeal, he does. Hoping that you could help, we were. Regain his memories, hmm?"

Tel blinked. This wasn't what she had expected. As a rule, no Jedi delved into a fellow Jedi's consciousness unless invited. Jard obviously knew this too, because he frowned, and opened his mouth to speak. Yoda got there first.

"Remember, you must, that a padawan again, you are not yet. Therefore, do this, we must, in the interest of the Republic." Jard shut his mouth sullenly. "Now, Tel, if you would."

"Of course, Master." Tel leaned forward towards Jard, who recoiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jard," said Tel, making a discreet hand gesture. Jard resisted, but to his amazement, he found his will weakening. It was then he noticed Masters Yoda and Windu also moving their hands.

"For you, this is." Said Yoda, "Hurt you, we will not. This I promise you." Jard gulped, and then shut his eyes tight and let Tel place her hands on his temples.

Tel closed her own eyes, and reached out with the Force. She immediately hit a strong barrier, obviously placed there recently, presumably by the Sith lord that the order was hunting for. She concentrated, examining the wall of mentality. It was almost perfect, thick and strong, but Tel wasn't the head of meditation for nothing. She probed around with her mind, and looked for any flaws, any cracks, anything that might give her purchase on the barrier. There! A small fracture, where Jard's memories met his emotions.

Tel withdrew from Jard's mind, to see the faces of Yoda and Windu.

"How is your progress?" enquired Mace. "Have you accessed his memories?"

"Not yet Master. But I'm close. May I sit down?"

"By all means." said Yoda. Tel settled, cross-legged, on the floor of the chamber. She then guided Jard, who was complacent and docile, in to a sitting position. Using the force, Tel lifted them both a couple of inches off the floor. Then she delved into Jard's consciousness once again.

This time, she visualised the domain of the mind around her, a swirling mass of colour, and there was the barrier, a wall of black. She delved downwards, towards the rupture. As she hovered in front of it, she reached out with the force. The crack quivered, then widened, allowing the blinding light of Jard's memories to shine through. Slivers of light criss-crossed across the surface of the barrier, like a shining web. These cracks, in turn, widened and spawned more breaks. Finally, with a flash of brilliant white, the blockage around Jard's memories writhed, twisted, and blew apart, leaving the memories free to roll into the rest of Jard's mind once again. With a racing heart, Tel dived into the recollections.

**_Darkness…endless darkness…a sea of black…the world of the unconscious mind. Jard remembered the battle, he remembered Yoda, he vaguely remembered other padawans struggling around him, but the drug was still seeping through his system and he was drowsy. Then he remembered… _**

"**_AIDEN!" He woke himself up, his yell of anguish reverberating throughout the dank chamber he found himself in. He had a brief glimpse of the bands that shackled him to a table, before…PAIN. He writhed, screaming, his very essence on fire, and wished he could end it all right then and there. But through the pain, he sensed another presence, a presence more powerful than he had ever felt before, except maybe from Master Yoda. He saw blue fronds of lightening crackling around his torso and yelled, his face covered in tears. His eyes rolled and closed, then snapped open as another wave of lightening caught him up. He shrieked, and struggled, wanting nothing more than to end the pain, end the suffering. Then he glanced at the darkness and saw the face of his tormentor._**

"Master?" Tel swayed, stunned, and her heart went out to Jard. She was about to go deeper, when her consciousness was caught up in a mental trap. She screamed soundlessly, before being hurled out of Jard's mind.

Master Yoda had been sitting in a meditative position beside Master Windu when she heard Tel speak. His head snapped up, his eyes flew open, just in time to see Tel's brow crease into a frown. Her face twitched once…and then with a flash of light, she was picked up and hurled upwards! Yoda bounded forward and slowed her fall with the Force, but if she still hit the ground at the speed she was going she would break her neck!

Yoda yelled, in genuine fear, at exactly the same moment as Mace Windu came flying through the air, caught Tel around the middle, somersaulted, and landed safely on his feet, the dazed Jedi in his arms. Yoda hurried forward.

"Sorry, I am, my friend. Stop her fall, I could not. Blocking my force perception, something was." Mace smiled, the jump having not even phased him.

"The same thing happened to me. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. So I had to catch her instead." At that moment, Tel gave a gasp, and opened her eyes. She wailed and struggled to break free of Windu's hold. Mace put his hand on her thrashing head.

_It's alright, Tel. We're here, Master Yoda and I._

Tel stopped moving and went limp. Master Windu gently lowered her to the floor. Tel's eyes fluttered open.

"Masters…" she whispered, "that boy…has…suffered great…pain! Yet…" she shuddered, but continued. "he stood…strong. Even in the clutches of…the dark side…he never…disclosed…information about…the…order!"

"Easy, Tel, easy." muttered Windu, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be right as rain in no time…" He closed his eyes. Yoda felt the force stir around Mace's hand and then pour down the master's hand into Tel, restoring her to her natural vitality. The knight shook herself, then blinked at Windu.

"Master?"

"Had a bit of an accident, you have." said Yoda soothingly. "Saved you, Master Windu did." Tel started.

"JARD!"

Yoda whirled around, as did Windu. Jard Dooku was lying on the floor, his face grey, the rise and fell of his chest just discernible. The three Jedi were at his side in an instant.

"It was a delayed defence mechanism," said Windu, "it activated when you tried to infiltrate his mind. Now…" he placed his hand on the youngling's forehead and closed his eyes. "Yes, the barrier has re-established, and I don't think it will be so easily broken this time."

"What did you see?" Yoda asked Tel. She shuddered.

"That which I hope never to see again. This boy has been _tortured_, Masters!"

Windu and Yoda blanched. Then both of their faces hardened.

"Still out there, our padawans are. Killed, many were, in the attack. We _will _retrieve them. But first…" Yoda gestured towards Jard, who awoke with a start. "…There is the matter of your trials!"

Sighing, Windu put a hand under Jard's arm.

"On your feet, Jard." He said kindly. "You know we can't train you or help you in any way for the trials, but the Archives of the Jedi are open to you. I hear from Master Ki that you are studying the old fencing style of the lightsaber? Maybe it can help you." Jard nodded, bowed to the two masters and headed towards the elevators.

"And Jard?" Jard turned. Master Yoda and Master Windu bowed to Jard Dooku. They spoke in unison.

"May the Force be with you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: This has just occurred to me, I know that some of the Jedi Masters (Adi Gallia, and possibly Ki-Adi-Mundi) are supposed to be younger than Dooku, but please go with me on this. Nobody's perfect, right?


End file.
